This invention is directed to a stabilizing assembly and more specifically, a stabilizing assembly for use with personnel lifts that are manually transportable between locations and can be readily set up.
Personnel lifts are used for many applications. The personnel lifts generally have aerial work platforms which are raised or lowered to position a worker at a desired height. The aerial platforms are used to gain access to overhead lighting fixtures, heating and air conditioning ducts, ceilings and the like.
The personnel lift typically includes the aerial work platform surrounded by a protective personnel cage or basket. The aerial platform and personnel basket are attached to a vertical lift, or mast, assembly. The vertical mast assembly includes multiple extendible nested sections mounted on a base. The personnel lift also includes a device to stabilize the personnel lift when the personnel basket or cage is in an elevated position. After the personnel lift is securely stabilized, the worker enters the personnel basket and operates controls to raise and lower the aerial platform.
The worker often moves the personnel lift to several different overhead locations in the course of one day. The worker must move the personnel lift from one location to another because the worker is limited to working in an area which is within an arm""s reach of the aerial platform. When the worker desires to do work beyond that reach, the worker must lower the aerial platform, exit the personnel basket, release the device stabilizing the personnel lift, and move the personnel lift to the next desired location. The worker repeats the process of securing and stabilizing the personnel lift and doing work in the next desired location.
Each of these steps is time consuming since the worker must carefully maneuver the personnel lift to a desired location, often through doorways and around overhead obstructions such as light fixtures and side obstructions such as a narrow aisleways. In the past, personnel lifts had devices to stabilize the lift which were both bulky and difficult to operate.
It is an especially time consuming and sometimes difficult task to securely stabilize the personnel lift. Often, the work platform is used in a warehouse type environment or in an environment under construction. The floor is not always even and stabilizing the personnel lift takes a great amount of time and adjustment.
There is a need in the industry for a more efficient personnel lift assembly that is easily moved to a variety of locations.
There is a further need for an efficient stabilizing device for a personnel lift assembly that is quickly and easily stabilized.
There is a further need for a personnel lift assembly that is easy to move and pivot within a small radius for maneuvering in compact or close areas and yet provides a large, stabilizing footprint when the personnel lift is being used.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a stabilizing device which is useful in many applications, and, in particular, for personnel lift assembly which is a easily maneuverable and readily stabilized.
The present invention provides a stabilizing outrigger system for a moveable object. In accordance with the present invention, a personnel lift having a stabilizing outrigger system is described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the stabilizing outrigger system of the present invention is useful for stabilizing and securing different types of moveable objects and that such uses are within the contemplated scope of the present invention. However, for ease of explanation, the stabilizing outrigger system of the present invention will be described in detail herein in connection with a personnel lift.
The personnel lift includes a base having center mounted wheels and a plurality of rotatable or caster wheels on the corners of the base. A stabilizing system having a plurality of outrigger assemblies is operatively attached to the base. Each outrigger assembly pivotedly extends from a collapsed, or closed, position to an open, or stabilizing, position. Each outrigger assembly is independently adjustable such that the personnel lift is securely stabilized on any type of surface. The stabilizing system of the personnel lift provides a greatly enlarged footprint such that the personnel lift is securely stabilized on any type of surface.
Each outrigger assembly has a pivotable first leg operatively connected to a second leg and at least one slidable locking mechanism which operatively connects the first pivotable leg to the second leg.
The locking mechanism has a first sleeve which is coaxially positioned on at least a part of the first pivotable leg. The locking mechanism has a second sleeve which is coaxially positioned on at least a part of the second leg. The first sleeve and second sleeve of the locking mechanism are generally parallel to each other and are operatively connected to each other.
The locking mechanism includes an adjustment device operatively connected to the second leg. The adjustment device allows the second leg to be moved with respect to the first leg. In a preferred aspect, the adjustment device includes a gear mechanism having a first gear and a second gear in mating engagement with the first gear. The second gear is operatively connected to a screw which is axially positioned within the second leg. As the first gear is moved, the first gear causes the second gear to move which then causes the screw to turn. The second leg moves axially along the screw thereby moving the second leg with respect to the first leg. The second leg is moved with respect to the first leg until the outrigger device is in a stabilized position and the personnel lift is xe2x80x9cleveledxe2x80x9d. That is, the lengths of the first and second legs of each independent outrigger device are independently adjusted such that the personnel lift is completely level and is safe to be raised to an elevated, working position.
The outrigger assembly also includes a sensing mechanism for detecting when the first and second legs are in the stabilized position. In a preferred aspect, the sensing mechanism comprises a magnetic member mounted on a distal end of the first leg. The magnetic member is sensed by a magnetic sensor when the first and second legs are in a locked and securely stabilized position. The sensing mechanism can also prevent the aerial platform/basket assembly from being raised until the sensor mechanism receives an indication that all the individual outrigger assemblies are securely stabilized on the ground and that the platform/basket assembly can be raised in a vertical direction.
Due to the stabilizing system with the outrigger assemblies, the thus configured personnel lift can be easily stabilized by independently adjusting each outrigger assembly.
The invention, together with the advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.